The present invention relates to distributed networking, and more particularly, this invention relates to the configuration and control of standard message logging services as they operate in networking devices.
Many of the networking devices (such as switches, routers, etc.) make use of standard message logging services (such as the syslog protocol as defined in RFC 5424) to communicate with other devices in the network. However, current implementations do not provide the flexibility, scalability, or configurability necessary for modern networking applications. Accordingly, it would beneficial to have a distributed logging storage solution that is scalable and configurable.